


Vines

by Vodka_Bot



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gardening, Human AU, M/M, Pining cronan, They slowly fall in love and its gay, a dash of angst bc thats who i am, anyway if you like fluff and you like these two... here it is, its not alot tho dont worry, lots of fluff, maybe ooc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka_Bot/pseuds/Vodka_Bot
Summary: Farran loves the outdoors. However, since he lives in the middle of the city, he decides to take the outdoors to his apartment.Cronan has a problem with the constant foliage that his cute, upstairs neighbor continues to drop onto his balcony.





	Vines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Useless (ParisLeone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisLeone/gifts).



> Hey guys!! I binge-watched all of Lego Elves and honestly? i loved it. Last time i checked there were only 8 fics for the entire show and really only 1 for this ship. So here you go! Theyre humans! if you want to talk to me specifically about anything in this fic or this au shot me a message at Vodka-bot on tumblr!! thanks for reading, and if you like it dont forget to kudo and comment :3 it means alot!

Farran loved the outdoors. The trees and flowers, the animals, how the land was so naturally shaped to create gorgeous cliffs and running rivers. He sighs as a fond smile makes its way onto his face, wrapping a small vine from his clamantis around his finger, admiring the aubergine flowers speckled along the plant. Farran looks off to the horizon at the mostly risen sun, the radio filling the morning air with gentle sounds of an acoustic guitar. He closes his eyes, enjoying the moment.

 

“No! You don' understand, August, he actually told me I looked likea whore!”

 

Farran opens his eyes, mood immediately ruined as his neighbours on his left went onto their own balcony for a chat. He lets out a small sigh, grabbing his radio and quickly heading inside. He never wanted to live in the city. The highway beside him was always so loud, there was way too much cement and the air always had a stale tinge to it. His parents farm, however, was who knows how many miles away and this was the cheapest and closest open to his school. He sets the radio on the coffee table right next to Amelia (His Aloe-Vera plant) and walked to the closet to grab his watering pitcher. Despite his noisy neighbours being outside, his plants still needed watering. He also had to sing to the ones inside, and move a few around seeing as his heartleaf philodendron (lovingly named Phil) had grown quite long and was dragging on the floor from the top of his bookshelf. It also looked like it needed a trim…

 

Luckily, Farran didn’t have class or work that day. He had all the time in the world to take care of his plants.

 

~~~

 

Cronan lazily took a drag of his cigarette, listening to one of his upstairs neighbor's chat.

 

“...And he ‘ad bought me the wrong face mask, Meagan! I even gave ‘im a picture!”

 

He nods, listening to the two girls boyfriend problems. He doesn't know much about skincare, but breaking up with someone because he bought the wrong thing seems more than a little rude.  Course, Meagan’s boyfriend had called her a whore, she could probably find someone better.  He was rudely thrown out of his thought process by water gently dripping onto his head. He jumped, because WOW that was cold, and his cigarette fell out of his hand to the cement parking lot 4 stories below. He looked over the railing, the faint glow still slightly visible, and he lets out an annoyed groan. That was the last one in the pack, and he knew for a fact he was going to be pissy all morning now. Christ. He looks up at his stupid neighbour, but is only met with plants. They were getting long, again. His neighbour apparently didn't know when to trim his plants, because Cronan always found the vines  hanging down and even if they WERE trimmed, they landed on his balcony anyway.

 

He wonders for a moment why he hasn't sent a complaint yet.

 

“Hey!!” Cronan yells up, making sure he looks as pissed off as he could. His neighbour leans over top of the plants and smiles at him, and suddenly Cronan remembers why he never complained about the plants. His neighbour is cute as hell.

 

“Good morning, Cronan! Your up early. Special occasion?” Farran asks, watching the man on the balcony below.  Cronans words dies in his mouth, and his mouth flaps open and close like a fish.

 

“I- I was uh- no! Just. Yaknow, Noise.” He clears his throat, hoping to lessen the blush on his face.

 

“Oh yeah, I know how that feels” He uses his thumb to point to his chatty neighbours, letting out a small laugh. Cronan smiles, lightly.

 

“I’ve been listening to them all morning.”

 

“How much drama was there?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“Far, are you talkin’ ‘bout us over there??” Farrans eyes widen, and he sucks in his lips and makes eye contact with Cronan, who's making a very similar face.

 

“...No…?”

 

“Aight, you betta not be!” There is silence for a moment, before the girls balcony door slams shut. After a moment, the boys start laughing.

 

“Oh my gosh, she almost killed me!”

 

“Since when does she call you Far?”

 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Cronan sighs, looking down and rolling his eyes so Farran wouldn't see. Farran smiles, holding up his pitcher. “I should probably keep watering my plants… Charley has been looking a little down lately”

 

“...Charley?”

 

“My Slender palmed lily.”

 

“...Which is…?”

 

“A small tree.” Cronan nods, understanding.

 

“Well, good luck with that.”

 

“Thanks, Cronan! You have a good day!” Cronan hums in acknowledgement, as Farran stops leaning on the balcony. Cronan looks back at the city, still low-key mourning the loss of his cigarette. As hes thinking, hes smacked in the face with a vine, causing him to jump and let out a small shocked yell.

 

“Sorry, Cronan!”

 

Cronan closes his eyes, internalizing his anger. Why do all the cute ones have to be annoying?

 

~~~

 

Cronan stormed into his apartment, kicking off his shoes and throwing his name tag somewhere into the room. Stupid boss and his stupid rules and the stupid customers. He makes a beeline towards his balcony, pulling out a brand-new pack of smokes. He was absolutely correct at being pissy all morning, and not only did it leak into the afternoon, but his stupid boss literally bossed him around all day, and the customers were all old and rude, and it was honestly the worst five hours of his life. He lights a cigarette as he opens the door with his foot, and his eyes widen at the mess. As usual, there were leave everywhere and the stupid vine that smacked him in the face earlier was _still there_ . Cronan scowled, going back into his apartment and perusing through a drawer in his living room. He pulled out a pair of scissors, heading back over to the vine and reaching as high as he could. He snipped it, pulling the vine back with him to admire the _clear_ view from his balcony. He frowned, and then looked at the vine. Farran wouldn't notice it was gone, right? It was one stupid vine. One stupid, super well taken care of vine. Cronan realize something, holding the vine in his hand. Farran is always so calm, and nice, and generally pleasant. And he has so many plants. He wonders, for a moment, if gardening is his way of relieving stress. Cronan whips the vine around a little bit, nodding. There’s a way to grow plants from clippings, right? Maybe he'd try that.

 

As time went on, Cronan started to collect more and more plants. He would usually steal clippings from Farrans droopy vine plants, and he was able to find some cool plants from some stores. His favorite was either his venus fly trap, or his cape sundew. Although he was still stressed as hell, he had stopped smoking as much as he did. He takes his tweezers, picking up a fly and setting it into the mouth of his venus fly trap. It snaps shut, and he smiles. It was so small when he had first bought it, but now it has so many heads and is practically overflowing off of his shelf. He picks up another fly, but before he can give it to his plant there's a loud knock at his door. He frowns, looking over his shoulder a the door. Maybe if he ignores it, whoever is there will go away.

 

Whoever it is knocks again, and Cronan lets out the biggest, most dramatic sigh, in hopes that whoever is at the door hears him and know how displeased he is. He stands, still holding the fly in his tweezers, making his way over to the door and unlocking it as slowly as he can.

 

“What.” He says as he whips open the door, before making eye contact with- fuck, Farran. His eyes widen, and he clears his throat. “I mean- uh- hi-”

  
“I'm not interrupting anything, am I?” Farran holds a small potted flower in his hand, curiously looking at Cronan. He spots the tweezers in his hands, and the stares at the fly. “...Yaknow I can come back later-”

 

“No! It's- nothing.” Cronan eyes the fly in his own hand, and then hides it behind his back. “Ignore that. Come on in.” Farran raises an eyebrow, but enters the apartment anyway. Cronan closes the door after him, and then heads to the living room. “So... what brings you over?” He quickly feeds the fly to his plant, and Farran watches.

 

“Well, you've been getting into gardening lately, so I thought I'd bring you a gift… but uh,” He watches as the fly trap slowly traps the dead fly in, and he gulps. “I’m not… sure if it’s your kind of plant.” Cronans eyebrows furrow, looking at the gift in Farrans hand.  
  
“...How do you know I've been gardening?”

 

“Youve been stealing clippings from my plants for like a month.” Cronan blushes, because WOW Farran really watched over his plants. “I mean, it's cool and all, but I thought it'd be nice if you didn't have all outdoor vines, yaknow?” He smiles a little. “So I thought I'd give you this.”

  
“Oh,” Cronan reaches out, and Farran hands him the plant. He glances over at Farran, who expectantly looks down at the gift, then back up at Cronan. Cronan pulls on the string of the small bag, and then reaches in and pulls out a small plant. It has rocks in a glass container, and three small green shoots protruding from the rocks. “...You got me bamboo.”

 

“It's uh- supposed to bring luck and help with mental flexibility, and I know you mentioned how stressful your job was so I decided to- “

 

“It's wonderful.” Cronan smiles at the plant, than up at Farran. “You... sure do know a lot about plants.”

 

“I work at a plant nursery, what do you expect? “ They both laugh, and Cronan sets the bamboo down next to his sundew. Farran watched the weird, tentacle looking plant for a moment. “... Can i… touch it?” Cronan looks at him, and down at his sundew.

 

“Sure, go ahead. It might be sticky though.” Farran’s face scrunches up, before poking the little dewdrops on the plant. When he removes his finger, the plant wiggles a small amount as the sticky connection breaks.

 

“That is… so weird. We have a few carnivorous plants at the nursery but… I'm usually not near them.” Cronan takes a fly with his tweezers and sticks it on one of the sundews leaves, and it just kinda sticks there. Farran watches, curious.

 

“It's not going to eat it for a few hours. It takes a while for it to curl around.”

 

“It curls around on it??” Cronan hums in response, sticking the small jar of bugs and the tweezers behind his fly trap.

 

“It moves really slowly, I actually got a video of it the one time.”

  
“Wow…” Farran finally sits on the couch next to Cronan, leaning back. The apartment looks exactly like his own, except there’s obviously different furniture, and less stuff everywhere. It really makes Farran think maybe he collects to much stuff.

 

It stays silent between the two, and occasionally the glance at each other. Cronan eventually turns on the TV, which began to play some random reality TV show. Farran chuckles a bit, looking over at Cronan.

 

“You really like drama, huh?”

 

“Well, obviously. I've been in drama withdrawal since high school.” Farran thinks for a moment, looking curiously at Cronan.

 

“Aren't you twenty-one?”

 

“Yup.” Cronan smiles at him a little bit. Farran smiles back, looking down at his twiddling thumbs before looking back at the TV.

 

~~~

 

“And what's that one?”

 

“That's a snowdrop!” Farran grabs Cronans arm, dragging him towards the small white flower. “I love these things.” He leans down, getting on his knees before gently plucking the flower from the ground.

 

“You love every plant.” Cronan comment, standing next to him. Farran smiles, Looking up at him.

 

“Course I do. Why wouldn't I?” Farran stands up, taking the flower and tucking it into a chest pocket of Cronans shirt. They smile at each other, each  letting out a small laugh. Farran grabs the other's wrist, leading them back onto the cement path. Since Farran had given the bamboo to Cronan, they've been talking more. Cronan even agreed to go on a nature walk with Farran, even if sitting in his apartment seems like a much more pleasurable pastime. It also wasn't as much as a nature walk as it was a walk through the park, as they lived in the middle of the city. Much of the walk had gone with Cronan asking a question about a plant and Farran gladly answering. It was cute, Cronan thought, how excited Farran was to talk about plants. He looks down at his wrists, and moves his hand so he grabs onto Farrans. Cronan felt a gentle squeeze on his hand, and suddenly the summer air felt so much hotter.

 

~~~

 

“...And then she didn't even take it! Can you believe that? I'm pretty sure she broke it, too.” Cronan takes a sip of his coffee, before holding it away again. “She yelled at my manager! Who does that. She even had that bitchy haircut.” He bitterly takes another sip, glaring at his coffee. Farran laughs, nodding and sipping his tea.

  
“I know. A lady came in yesterday and asked for flowers that only blossomed in spring.”

 

“...It's september.”

 

“That's what I told her… maybe she was preparing for next year, but she made it sound like she was planting them now.”

 

“How stupid.” Farran nods, taking a sip. He watches as Cronan starts talking, waving his arm around as he no-doubt talks about some silly customer. A smile creeps onto his face, enjoying the way his crush speaks so… expressively. Cronan sighs, dismissively waving his hand, signaling the end of his story. Farran clears his throat, setting down his tea.

 

“Do you need to go anywhere else?” Cronan thinks, before gently touching his hair.

 

“I need to get bleach and hair dye… my roots are showing super badly.” Farran laughs, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Your hair is like- what is that, black? How long does it take to bleach that? How is your hair not dead?”  
  
“Okay one, it's just really dark brown. Two, it's very dead.”

 

“It's so soft though!”

 

“That's the hair dye and the leave in conditioner.” Farran nods, humming doubtfully.

 

“Sure. I need eyeliner, so we'll go to a store that works for both of us.” Farran stands, finishing his tea. Cronan stands as well, holding his half finished coffee in one hand. He spent most of the time taking, and not really drinking his coffee.

 

“Oh, you finally ran out of your green eyeliner?”  


“It looks great on me and you know it.” He grabs onto Cronans free hand, and they both make their way out of the store. Cronan chuckles, raising his eyebrows at Farran.

 

“You'd look better in pine green.” For a moment, Farran thinks he would.

 

~~~

 

Farran runs his hand through his boyfriend's hair, gently humming a lullaby his parents sang to him as a kid. He uses his other hand to wipe the tear off of Cronans cheek. Cronan sniffles, opening his eyes, and he sadly stares at the ceiling.

 

“...She was nice, you know.” Farran looks down at Cronan, halting his humming for a moment. “Everyone called her selfish but she… they didn't see _her_.” He gently grabs the emerald pendant around his neck, sighing. He turns his head, looking out the balcony doors. The wind howled as snow covered the railing, and he sighed. “...The last birthday we spent together we went bowling. I paid for it.” Farran smiles, gently.

 

“How could a ten year old have enough for two people to go bowling?”

 

“It was mostly my allowance and money I had stolen from my mom anyway.” Farran chuckles, and Cronan smile sadly. “I won. I think she let me win. She had 43 years of life experience, I don’t think a ten year old could beat her at- bowling…” Cronan hiccups, frowning. He let out a small sob, bringing his arm up to his face, using his robe sleeve to cover his eyes. “I just- I loved her so much Farran- I wish she would've met you, she would have- she would have absolutely loved you.” He hiccups, moving his arm and looking up at his boyfriend. Farran nods, gently running his hand though Cronans hair again.

 

“She sounds wonderful… I'm sure I would’ve loved her as well.”

 

Cronan shut his eyes, sniffling some more. He turned towards his boyfriend, shoving his face into Farrans midsection. The howling of the wind combined with Farrans gently humming slowly lulled Cronan into a dreamless sleep

 

~~~

 

“Why do you have so much shit?!” Cronan looks at the completely full shelves of Stuff. He sets down his venus fly trap, and starts clearing off a shelf so he can put his plant on it instead.

 

“It makes it feel homey- oh, c'mon, couldn't you set it all down gently?” Cronan shakes his head, putting his large fly trap onto the shelf with a smile.

 

“There we go.” Farran grabs all of his trinkets off of the floor, standing up with an armful of them.

 

“I offered to help you move, and this is how you repay me.”

 

“Listen, my plant has to go somewhere. You just have so many- things! I think you have a problem.” Farran gasps, holding his armful of trinkets closer.

 

“I do not!” Cronan purses his lips and raises his eyebrows at Farran, reaching up to tie his hair into a ponytail. Farran makes a little face back, before moving to a separate not-as-full shelf to put his trinkets on. “So... what else is left in the apartment? We got all the boxes, most of the plants…”

 

“A few plants and some furniture.” Farran smiles, balancing the little easter island head on the shelf.

 

“Then you'll be all moved in!” He turns to look at Cronan, who’s smiling back at him. Farran walks towards him, gently grabbing his hand. “You excited for this?” Cronan nods, sighing wistfully.

 

“Yeah… I haven't lived with someone who I wanted to live with in forever, it seems.” He pulls his boyfriend closer, bumping Farrans forehead with his own. Farran smiles, letting out a small hum.

 

“Well, i'm glad you decided to steal from my plants.” His grin grows wider, and Cronan rolls his eyes, letting out a sigh.

 

“You have no idea how annoying it was! There were leaves or an entire just- vine hanging down. Honestly you're lucky I didn't complain because-” Farran leaned forward, pressing his lips against Cronans. Cronan lets out a small grunt of annoyance, before tilting his head to the side and kissing back. After a moment, they pull away from each other. “Mh… Rude.” Farran chuckles, twirling a lock of Cronans hair in his finger.

 

“We should go get the rest of your stuff…”

 

“Only if we cuddle after.”  Farran smiles.

  
“Sounds like a deal to me.”


End file.
